A bene placito
by Kyuushirou
Summary: For Hibari Kyouya birthday 5 Mei/Hanya sebuah kisah di balik hujan dan angin malam yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya memilih untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya lebih dari rasa tidak sukanya pada bunga sakura./"I give my heart, my soul and my body in your care,"/1827/Mind to review?


Matahari sudah tenggelam meninggalkan langit yang kini berubah menjadi gelap gulita, tugas sang mentari kini digantikan oleh keberadaan sang bintang ditemani sang rembulan yang kala itu nampak bulat sempurna.

Hari yang sudah mencapai tengah malam menjadikan suasana kota sepi dari hara-huru penduduk kota Namimori.

Di sepanjang jalan hanya terdapat hembusan angin yang terdengar serta helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan melewati angin dengan lembut. Sayangnya, pemandangan cantik itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh sebagian orang karena sebagian dari mereka tengah asyik bergelung dalam selimut dan menikmati buaian mimpi mereka.

Kecuali—

—Duak!

"Kyouya! Henti—"

—duagh!

"—kan! Aduh—"

Dino memegangi perutnya kesakitan saat hantaman benda lonjong terbuat dari besi bernama tonfa mengenai perutnya dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan di atas normal.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil hanya memandang datar sosok pirang yang masih meringis di depannya. Anggap saja kalau ia tak memiliki perasaan hingga tega menyerang orang yang lebih tua darinya hingga babak belur, tapi itu sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"— _itte na_ , Kyouya! Aku kan hanya berniat baik padamu untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu! Kenapa kau malah menghajarku?" Dino berkata sambil merengut dengan wajah memelas.

Hibari yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menjitak kepala Dino dengan tonfa kesayangannya. "Aku benci berkumpul dengan orang lain dan aku tidak butuh hal berbau _herbivore_ seperti pesta ulang tahun." Katanya datar kemudian melenggang pergi.

Si pirang yang ditinggalkannya hanya memandang kosong sosok yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya seraya menghela napas. Sepertinya meyakinkan seorang Hibari Kyouya adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan.

Padahal Dino memiliki niat baik untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun pada muridnya, namun dirinya malah terkena ' _kamikorosu_ ' dari Hibari.

"Bos,"

Dino menoleh dan mendapati Romario—bawahannya—menyerahkan sebuah telepon kepadanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Italia, ha—ah," lelah Dino seraya mengembalikan telepon itu ke Romario. Rencananya untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun tepat tengah malam saat ini gagal total—mungkin ia akan mengatakannya besok saja.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

 **A bene placito © Kyuushirou**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Warning : OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur aduk, beberapa kesalahan yang luput dari mata dan hati (?) saia, dan terakhir it's yaoi, don't like? Don't read it! :p**

 **Pair : 1827**

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Dengan langkah pelan Hibari berjalan di sepanjang jalanan yang sepi. Suasana hati yang masih buruk membuat dirinya terus-menerus mengeluarkan aura tidak enak disekitarnya. Untung saja tidak ada orang di sana, jadi orang-orang tidak akan langsung berlari ketakutan saat merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat—mendekati membunuh—dari sang _raven_.

Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit, tapi si surai _raven_ terus menelusuri jalanan Namimori tanpa rasa lelah. Sebenarnya tugas patrolinya sudah ia laksanakan tadi, namun gara-gara gangguan si pirang yang terus mendesaknya untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya membuat dirinya marah dan memutuskan untuk kembali berpatroli sampai ke kuil Namimori.

Dirinya itu _carnivore_ , bukan seorang _herbivore_ yang menyukai yang namanya pesta. Rasanya Hibari masih ingin 'menyiksa' si surai pirang kalau saja ia tidak melihat bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Sejak pertarungan dirinya dengan sang _guardian_ kabut, membuat ia agak sensitif terhadap yang namanya bunga sakura. Maka dari itu Hibari berusaha untuk menjauhi yang namanya bunga sakura karena kenangan buruk itu selalu muncul.

Tidak terasa kakinya sudah mencapai puncak tangga di dekat kuil Namimori. Tugasnya sudah selesai, _mood_ -nya juga kini agak menjadi lebih baik.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras datang mengguyur seluruh kota. Suasana hatinya yang kembali buruk membuat Hibari memilih untuk terdiam di bawah guyuran hujan dan membiarkan tubuhnya disiram air langit—ia melakukannya dengan harapan suasana hatinya bisa kembali tenang tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan deras itu pun terhenti digantikan oleh rintikan hujan yang perlahan menghilang. Merasa suasana hatinya agak membaik setelah diguyur oleh dinginnya hujan pada tengah malam ini—semoga saja Hibari tidak terjatuh sakit, karena orang biasa sudah pasti akan membeku jika hujan-hujanan pada tengah malam—dan dalam kasus Hibari agak sedikit berbeda karena ia terkesan 'tidak normal'—lupakan.

Akibat hujan yang datang tiba-tiba setelah sekian hari tidak turun hujan mengakibatkan bau khas tanah menyebar luas di sekitar kota. Bukan hanya itu, kelopak bunga sakura yang terkena angin dan hujan pun kini berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Hibari berjanji kalau hari ini juga ia akan memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk memusnahkan—membersihkan—sakura-sakura itu sampai bersih, ia tidak suka kota tercintanya kotor. Tangannya pun segera memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya di tengah malam yang dingin ini—kejam sekali kau Hibari.

Saat kakinya tiba di rumah yang familiar di sampingnya, langkahnya terhenti. Iris _skylark_ -nya memandang lekat rumah beratap merah itu—ia ingin memastikan tentang 'penyakit' yang dideritanya akhir-akhir ini.

Tanpa sadar, Hibari pun mulai memanjat pagar dan berniat untuk memastikan 'sesuatu'.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Sementara itu, sesosok remaja _brunette_ berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul satu lebih dua puluh menit, namun Tsuna masih bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat bola matanya melirik jam dinding wajahnya kembali memasang ekspresi panik.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun salah satu _guardian_ -nya, sayangnya Reborn memberitahunya saat jam sebelas malam tadi. Akibatnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya terus terfokus pada pemilik iris _skylark_.

Tsuna merutuk Reborn dalam hati, kenapa Arcobaleno kuning itu tidak memberitahunya dari kemarin sih! Dirinya kan jadi kelabakan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat untuk besok. Memang sih, salahnya sendiri karena lupa kalau tanggal 5 Mei itu adalah tanggal ulang tahun Hibari, tapi setidaknya Reborn bisa memberitahunya lebih awal—mengingat jika Reborn sudah tahu perasaannya pada Hibari.

Ya, sudah beberapa bulan Tsuna memendam perasaannya pada Hibari. Ia baru bisa mengakui perasaannya sendiri setelah Reborn dengan seenaknya memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang benar-benar menusuk tepat di hatinya.

Tsuna tahu kalau kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hibari sangat kecil, ia juga sudah memantapkan hati bila besok Hibari akan menolaknya. Sang _brunette_ juga sangat mengerti sang _raven_ , Hibari memang tipe orang yang terlalu anti-sosial stadium dewa hingga dia tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang lain, jadi Tsuna sudah pasrah tentang segala konsekuensi akibat dirinya yang sudah menyukai sosok ketua komite kedisiplinan itu.

Karena rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung datang, Tsuna pun memilih untuk bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Krieet

"Hoamph...," Tsuna menguap lebar saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah minum susu, rasanya ia cukup ngantuk dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur agar besok ke sekolah tepat waktu.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Karena Hibari masih memakai kemeja putih yang kala itu basah hingga mencetak otot bagian dada dan perut sukses membuat wajah Tsuna memerah karena memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan dalam umurnya saat ini—salahkan Reborn yang telah menjejali hal yang 'tidak-tidak' pada dirinya.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna gugup seraya menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat.

"Hn," jawab Hibari singkat.

Tsuna yang tidak tahu arti dari perkataan Hibari—yang sangat mirip dengan si rambut pantat ayam dari fandom sebelah—hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Melihat Hibari yang keadaannya terlihat buruk itu Tsuna pun langsung menggiring Hibari untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencarikan ia baju.

Setelah Hibari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju baru milik Tsuna—dengan ukuran yang pas dengan Hibari karena di Tsuna kebesaran—Tsuna dengan cekatan memakaikan handuk ke kepala Hibari berniat untuk mengeringkannya. Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu akan membuat Hibari marah nantinya, yang jelas prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah membuat Hibari tidak terlihat kedinginan lagi.

Sang _raven_ yang merasa nyaman diperlakukan oleh sosok di depannya, kini tengah asyik mengamati wajah Tsuna dalam jarak yang dekat. Lalu ia menyeringai—mendekati senyuman—sepertinya ia telah menemukan jawaban yang ia cari.

 _Blush!_

Tsuna langsung menarik dirinya menjauh saat kedua mata mereka bertemu hingga bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

Karena suasana yang agak canggung Tsuna kemudian berdiri dan mengambil handuk tersebut untuk ia simpan ke kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi sang _brunette_ kebingungan harus mengatakan apa, apalagi intuisinya saat ini entah kenapa tak bisa ia gunakan.

" _A-ano_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa Hibari-san kemari, tapi kalau kau ingin menginap di sini karena kehujanan kau bisa memakai kamar ini, aku akan pindah ke kamar tamu." Ujar Tsuna pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hibari.

Sang _brunette_ yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban makin gugup, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bola matanya pindah kesana kemari dan sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Hibari yang sepertinya sedang memandangnya lekat.

' _Aah! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Hibari-san! Kau membuatku kebingungan~ apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ _inner_ Tsuna dalam hati.

Saat Tsuna melirik kalender dan jam dinding ia pun teringat sesuatu. _'Ah, sekarang kan ulang tahun Hibari-san, kalau aku mengucapkannya sekarang berarti aku adalah yang pertama mengucapkannya kan? Tapi aku belum memiliki hadiahnya, ugh.'_

Tsuna yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka pun memilih sebuah tindakan.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Hibari-san," Tsuna tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Hibari. "Maaf aku belum menyiapkan kadonya, jadi besok saja ya hehe...," ia berkata seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Takut Hibari akan marah atas perkataannya, Tsuna pun segera membalikkan badan hendak pergi dari kamarnya. Namun, pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Hibari. Sang _brunette_ yang sudah berpikiran negatif bahwa Hibari akan segera meng' _kamikorosu_ 'nya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu—yang akhirnya gagal.

"Untuk hadiah darimu, _i want your heart, your soul and your body to be mine forever_ ," bisik Hibari tepat di telinga Tsuna yang membuat sang _brunette_ langsung bersemu seraya membelakakan matanya—meski nilai bahasa inggris Tsuna buruk, tapi ia bisa mengerti perkataan Hibari.

Sebagai jawaban Tsuna hanya mengangguk. " _I give my heart, my soul and my body in your care_ ," katanya saat mengingat sebuah kata romantis yang sering diucapkan oleh ibunya ketika selesai menonton sebuah drama.

Hibari pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir merah Tsuna dengan lembut. Tsuna menutup matanya saat benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Sentuhan tersebut membuat darahnya berdesir hingga membuat sensasi geli di perutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Tsuna mulai mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hibari. Sang _raven_ pun melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tsuna bermaksud menariknya lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus saling memagut untuk membagi rasa kasih sayang mereka yang terus meluap akibat kontak tersebut. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak lebih cepat diiringi dengan perasaan hangat yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

Merasa pasokan oksigen telah habis, pagutan mereka pun terhenti menyisakan benang saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka disertai dengan wajah memerah—khusus Tsuna, karena Hibari wajahnya masih tetap datar—meski tidak sedatar biasanya.

Mereka berdua pun memilih untuk saling menatap sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu lagi untuk saling mendominasi—yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Hibari.

Setelah puas berpagutan, Hibari kini memilih untuk menjilati telinga Tsuna—ia menyukai wajah Tsuna yang memerah karena tindakannya.

Puas menikmati telinga, lidahnya turun ke bawah hingga sampai di leher sang _brunette_. Tanpa dikomando, ia mulai menghisap, menjilat hingga menggigit leher tersebut dengan cekatan. Hibari yakin hasil hisapannya akan membekas kemerahan hingga beberapa hari ke depan—ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain, Tsuna sudah menjadi miliknya dan _kissmark_ tersebut sudah menjadi buktinya.

Saat Hibari menggigit leher Tsuna dengan lebih keras, Tsuna melenguh pelan. Sang _raven_ yang menyukai lenguhan sang _brunette_ makin gencar menikmati acaranya hingga suara Tsuna memenuhi ruangan itu dan membuat Hibari makin hilang kendali. Buktinya saat ini Hibari tengah mendorong Tsuna agar terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan dirinya saat ini sedang menindih sang _brunette_ yang wajahnya memerah sempurna disertai napas tersengal; bibir mengkilat karena terlalu sering dicumbu; dan pakaian yang sudah setengah terbuka kancing-kancingnya akibat tangan nakalnya—pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Maka dari itu, sang _raven_ pun kini mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menjelajahi kulit sang _brunette_.

Hibari menyeringai, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik.

Bagi Tsuna hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan, karena hari ini ia telah berhasil mendapatkan sang raven yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Begitu pula dengan Hibari, ia juga senang karena Tsuna sama sekali tidak menolak apa yang diinginkannya—meski Hibari nantinya juga akan membuat Tsuna menjadi miliknya jika sang _brunette_ menolak.

Dan mulai saat ini Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah milik Hibari Kyouya, tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh miliknya. Kalau ada yang melanggar, siap-siap saja terkena _kamikorosu_ tingkat dewa.

* * *

.

 **END**

.

* * *

Otanjoubi omedetou Hibari Kyouya~

Maaf jika fic ini terdapat banyak kesalahan di sana-sini, Kyuu mengetiknya hanya 3 jam saja~ ^^)a

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca fic gaje plus ide pasaran ini xD, saran dan kritik sangat diterima :D

Mind to review?

p.s : Jika kalian ingin sekuel kegiatan mereka yang masuk rated M, silahkan review~ #smirk


End file.
